Good Luck Gabe: The Super Slash Finale
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A commemorative fic to celebrate the end of a good run, and all the slashy goodness we crave! Gabe's going to need a lot of good luck between this many kisses, this many hands, this many teenage hormones.


** Well, the GLC finale was about a month ago, but after weeks of planning and writing, I finally managed to finish this commemoration fic, featuring a bunch of slashy moments compiled together through one pretty thin plot. If you're looking for a super deep fic that explores growing sexuality, this probably isn't the fic for you. But if you're just looking for a bunch of hot slash moments, then I've got plenty of them, so hopefully you enjoy at least some of them!**

** Here are the results for the poll that I conducted before writing the fic to see who should be included:**

** Gabe (20)**

** PJ (14)**

** Spencer (10)**

** Beau (9)**

** Emmett/Bob (5)**

** The poll featured 20 voters, which means that everyone voted for Gabe. And thus, (as you can obviously tell from the title), he is the center of this fic. There is quite a lot of Beau in this as well, but the four people with the most votes have the dominance in the story, and there are moments told from each of their perspectives (I apologize if the switching points of view gets annoying). I have also included Emmett and Bob in one scene each (fantasy sequences shown through PJ and Beau's perspectives, respectively), so if those scenes offend you, please feel free to skip them. There are also Gabe slash scenes with Logan (from the episode Guys & Dolls) and Jake, as well as mention of Kai (from Sun Show). **

** Anyway, I worked really hard on this one, so I hope it has something for all my super slash fans of the show to enjoy! It's sad to see such a great show come to an end, but at least my fix has been settled with Mighty Med! **

** Onto the fic! Make sure to leave a review, and let me know your favorite slashy scene!**

* * *

Gabe groaned as the morning light filtered through his curtains and assaulted his sleeping face. It was Saturday, during the summer no less, a time made for people to sleep in. That was where the "sat" came from – everybody was meant to sit down and do nothing unless absolutely necessary. Going outside was reserved for emergencies: when your room stunk so bad that you couldn't stand it, when the house was too chaotic from loud siblings and an even louder mom, or when there was nothing on TV.

He wanted to bury himself under his covers and go back to sleep, to be dropped back into his dream, which was getting blurrier with every passing second. Gabe couldn't remember the details, but if the erection trapped underneath his underwear and sweatpants was any indication, it was a hot one.

It was an unexplainable phenomenon, how often Gabe found himself struggling to hide a hard-on. Whether it was during class, in the living room while he was watching TV, or playing video games at the arcade, Gabe had to muster every fiber of self-control available in his body not to grope himself while other people were around.

Morning wood was the worst. How could he focus on getting ready for school, coming up with a new believable excuse as to why he hadn't done his homework, when his dick, hard and heavy, demanded attention? Conversely, now that he was in no rush to complete a morning routine, should he jack off quickly, or take his time to enjoy it thoroughly? When had masturbation become so complicated?

The first time he had gotten hard was three years ago, but the memory was as vivid as if it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_Lying on his bed, completely absorbed in his handheld video game, Gabe ignored his dad's offers to go out and enjoy all Hawaii had to offer. The island wasn't going anywhere, but if he didn't beat his record of finishing the game in forty-three hours, twenty-two minutes and six seconds, Gabe would be shamed by every other twelve-year old he knew._

_ His focus was unbreakable at least until the door opened and a boy walked into the hotel suite. Gabe's character swerved off a cliff and crashed into a cosmic green ocean of acid, effectively ruining the progress he had made over the past three hours, but Gabe didn't care. Now his full attention was fixed on the shirtless Hawaiian boy._

_ He was about Teddy's age, had a great head of wavy black hair, and most importantly, the most muscular chest Gabe had ever seen. From his perfectly sculpted six-pack to his firm pecs, the muscles on this guy were insane. Gabe didn't see guys like this in Denver._

_ "Hi. My name's Kai. I'm looking for Teddy. I'm her surfing instructor."_

_ Gabe vaguely remembered Teddy going on and on about some cute surfing teacher. If this was him, Gabe understood her excitement. Wait. Did he just think another guy was cute in a roundabout way? And why was his heart starting to beat so quickly all of the sudden?_

_ "Gabe," he managed to spit out. "Teddy's probably buying a bunch of perfume to impress you, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."_

_ Gabe resumed his game, hoping it would provide a very necessary distraction, but when Kai sat on the bed beside him, Gabe felt his cheeks pool with heat. Hopefully they weren't as noticeably red as they were hot._

_ Kai smelled like the ocean, and now that the older boy was so close to him, his muscles were even more captivating. Gabe tried to focus on his game, but a new stirring sensation between his legs was progressively becoming more uncomfortable. His dick was hard and firmly pressing against his underwear. Even the slightest movement guaranteed friction that threatened to make him moan._

_ By now, his game was completely forgotten. Gabe's attention was solely focused on Kai. It didn't look like there was a single hair on his body. Gabe wondered if there was any hair in Kai's crotch. The thought only intensified the new feeling in his own crotch._

_ He felt the incredible urge to touch Kai's arms, to feel those muscles tense under his touch. Gabe almost did it – but Teddy walked in and soon, she and Kai were gone. It had all happened so fast that Gabe wasn't sure what to make of it. So Gabe did the only thing he could do: continue playing his game and readjust his shorts whenever they felt too tight._

* * *

Gabe idly rubbed himself as his mind was flooded with memories of arousal. He turned onto his stomach and began rutting against the bed, humping his mattress while throaty moans poured from his lips.

It was two years ago when Gabe had his first orgasm, staying over at PJ's apartment with his classmate, Logan, because his dad was on his back about every little thing. His brother's place was supposed to be a safe-haven, where irresponsibility and fun were the only goals. But PJ went all "responsible adult" on him, and sucked all the fun out of everything. So when he and Logan were left alone, that was when Gabe felt the weight fall from his shoulders.

* * *

_Gabe and Logan were far from friends. They only had a math class together, and Gabe was always half-asleep in that class. But he did know who Logan was. It was hard not to notice a kid who did movie star impressions in the lunch room. Logan was weird, and Gabe was positive that after this sleepover, they would go their separate ways when they got back to school. But for now, Gabe was really glad Logan was here._

_Playing Alien Space Wars: Revenge of the Acid Creatures in the apartment, they couldn't be more connected. It was funny how video games could connect even the furthest pre-teen boys._

"_I'm sorry my brother's being so lame," Gabe said without looking away from the game. "He's not usually like this."_

_Logan blasted an alien invader, sending a barrage of bright lights across the screen. "It's fine. But my eyes are getting tired from this game. How long have we been playing?"_

"_I'll let you know when all the small dots stop flashing in front of me."_

_They turned the game off and waited a couple minutes for their eyes to adjust, before Gabe started raiding the fridge. Just when he found some leftover of PJ's mouthwatering macaroni and cheese, he felt his body propelled back until he hit the floor with a slam. Logan was straddling him._

"_What are you doing?" he nearly shouted, his voice cracking a little in the process._

"_Just having fun." Logan smiled, his braces making his toothy grin stand out that much more. _

_Gabe struggled to break free from Logan's hold, but the brown-haired boy was a lot stronger than he anticipated. _

_It was a strange sensation. The more Gabe tried to escape the position, the more friction was generated between their bodies, and the more Gabe was starting to enjoy it. His mind travelled back to Hawaii, when he first experienced that stirring between his legs from looking at Kai. Sitting through a couple sex-ed classes at his junior high school, and the endless source of info from the internet helped Gabe piece together this new sensation. And now with Logan on top of him, his dick was harder than it ever had been._

_Then, Logan ground their hips together and Gabe whined. He was so embarrassed that he covered his mouth with his hands, Logan looking at him like he had just screamed in horrible pain. But it was quite the opposite. His dick was increasingly uncomfortable trapped in his underwear, but that sound that came from his mouth was from sheer pleasure. It didn't take long for Logan to figure that out, and he did a second time, a third, and then too many for Gabe to keep count._

_He managed to kick his shoes off, and wrap his legs around Logan's back to assist him with the motion, neither one of them actually talking. It was like words would somehow break the spell of what was happening, and that was the last thing Gabe wanted. He wanted more friction, more of Logan's breath against his face, more everything. And from the way Logan was rutting against him, releasing some pretty embarrassingly high-pitched moans of his own, he was just as desperate._

_Gabe wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, their foreheads pressed together. Logan's lips were right there, so pink and full. It would have been easy to kiss him, and that was what Gabe really wanted to do. _

_While his friends were slowly starting to abandon their love for Pokeo and video games for girls, Gabe didn't experience that shift. Pokeo had become a surefire way to be banished to the Land of the Uncool, so he avoided it like the plague, and upgrading to more mature video games seemed like a sensible way to save face. But he had zero interest in girls. He thought about kissing other boys, trying to adjust his crotch during awkward times so no boy would know he was getting a hard-on while they talked. And here was Logan, thrusting against him, his dick just as hard, and Gabe reasoned that he would have to be crazy to not take advantage of this moment._

"_Pizza's here!"_

_Both boys froze, and turned around to see PJ standing at the door, the closest expression to "deer in the headlights" Gabe had ever seen._

"_We were just wrestling," Gabe said, pushing Logan off of him. _

_He was so embarrassed, mostly because it was obvious that PJ saw right through his life. PJ may not have been the brightest Duncan, but that was one of Gabe's more flimsy excuses, and for the rest of the day, Gabe had to stomach his paranoia about what PJ was thinking. But even more pressing in his mind was the frustration that he and Logan hadn't been able to finish. Would it have been inappropriate to kick his brother out of his own apartment so he and Logan could rut against each other against the refrigerator? On PJ's bed? On the kitchen counter? He didn't care as long as he could find relief for the perpetual erection that he had._

_PJ stayed in the apartment, so Gabe didn't find the answer to his question, but he found the friction he needed that night._

_ In their tent they set up in the apartment, Gabe felt Logan's foot touching his own. He wasn't sure if it was accidental or purposeful, but when he felt the socked foot fall into a gentle rhythm, Gabe turned over onto his side._

_ "PJ's probably out like a light."_

_ "Really? You think so?"_

_ Gabe nodded his answer. He would have liked to take his time, to thoroughly enjoy every touch against Logan's smooth bare skin, but they were both so worked up from before, that they were immediately caught up in a frenzy._

_ He didn't remember whose hand went down whose pants first. It didn't really matter at that point anyway, because he was stroking Logan's dick, thumb pressing firmly against the flared head, causing pre-cum t gush forward._

_ It was the first dick other than his own that he was touching. And feeing that cock, rock-hard and ready to shoot any minute, Gabe was positive that the questions of his sexuality had just reached an answer. He was gay._

_ And feeling Logan jerking him off through the confines of his white briefs was just as exhilarating. He thrust into Logan's tight fist._

_ Slowly, they scooted closer to each other to increase the speed of their stroking. It was hard to keep quiet, because he knew PJ was sleeping in his bed just a few feet away. And despite his insistence that his brother was fast asleep, Gabe knew it was very possible that PJ was awake and could hear everything they were doing. He didn't know why that thought excited him._

_ Even though he wasn't sure who initiated the hands-down-their-pants thing, Gabe knew he was the one who started the kiss. Their lack of experience was obvious, both of them caught in a wet, open-mouthed, loud lip-smacking kiss that must have echoed through the walls of PJ's apartment. By that point, Gabe was too far gone to think about anything else but the orgasm that was working its way through his body. _

_ He mumbled an incoherent "I'm cumming," into the kiss, not even finishing the word before his muscles tensed, and toes curled in his gray ankle-length socks. His thighs were trembling as Logan milked him through the aftershocks of orgasm, and he could feel his cum trailing down his balls, between his legs. God, there was no other feeling like it._

* * *

Gabe had been right about Logan. Except for a few nods, and "heys" in the school hallways, they didn't talk to each other. But occasionally their eyes met, and Gabe felt Logan's gaze lingering on him. He was pretty sure that Logan wanted to do it again, and the thought coursed through Gabe's mind more often than he would have liked to admit it. But no matter how hard his dick got at the memory of rutting against Logan, tongue hot and wet as it snaked through the other boy's mouth, Gabe was determined to never let something like that happen.

Although he couldn't speak for Logan, who after all, was the one who initiated the encounter, Gabe wasn't going to let one hot make-out session determine his sexuality. He wasn't gay. He was just a horny teenager, and he was pretty sure most guys would have been willing to go a lot further just to get their rocks off. That was all it was.

And that was all it was one year ago, after he and Jake had filmed that ridiculous commercial in those Dutch boy costumes.

* * *

_Navy blue pants pooled around his ankles, Gabe looked back and saw Jake looking at him. They were in his room, and all Gabe wanted to do was get into some real clothes and maybe knock out a few levels of the new video game he had gotten for his birthday. But Jake was looking at him, and not with the common dopey expression that spread across his face._

_ "What?"_

_ "You have a really round butt."_

_ Gabe felt his entire face flush with heat. What did you say to that? He turned around, raising his pants to cover his crotch, because Jake's gaze wasn't fading, and it was having an effect on him. Jake was experiencing the same sensation, absent-mindedly grabbing his crotch. Gabe wasn't sure if he was trying to rearrange himself, or stimulate himself with a rough squeeze. It was a dilemma he often navigated through._

_ This was definitely the beginning of something Gabe didn't want to face again. The look on Jake's face was practically dripping with want. He had the power to prevent this, to stop it before it even started. But when Jake undid his pants, letting them pool around his ankles revealing his cock, bulging obscenely against a pair of tight white briefs that looked a couple sizes too small Gabe's self-control was hijacked by his hormones. _

_ Their pants and briefs shucked to the side, Gabe moaned into Jake's mouth, as they grinded their bare cocks together. He wasn't sure why Jake insisted they keep wearing the Dutch boy hats and wigs, but Gabe didn't argue. The friction between their nearly naked bodies was more than enough to keep Gabe's mind occupied. And when Jake began massaging his butt, spreading the cheeks apart and squeezing, Gabe dug his fingernails into Jake's shoulder blades, his thighs trembling and nuts churning in their sack. When was the last time he had come again? He was desperate._

_ A whine of frustration tore through Gabe's mouth when Jake pulled away from their kiss, and seconds later, the red-headed boy was on his knees. Gabe wasn't sure what was happening, but his mind momentarily went blank when he felt wet heat around his cockhead._

_ Jake's sucking my dick!_

_ Instinctively, Gabe thrust forward, forcing Jake to take all four inches of his shaft. Although he felt bad that he had just made Jake gag, Gabe couldn't deny the stimulation around his dick was incredible._

_ "Sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't help it."_

_ Jake just smiled up at him, and resumed sucking, bobbing his head with impressive speed. Gabe tried not to thrust his hips sharply, but it was impossible not to move at all, not with one of Jake's hands firmly gripping his balls, and the other grabbing as much of his butt as possible. So with shallow thrusts, Gabe rolled his hips forward, and tried not to come down Jake's throat without warning. _

_ Even though his sucking was clumsy and unpracticed, Jake continuously brought Gabe right to the edge before backing off in favor of licking and sucking his balls. It was when Jake's fingers brushed against his hole that Gabe lost it, cum spurting across Jake's face, globs of it up his nose and in his hair. It was one of the strongest orgasms Gabe ever experienced. He looked down when he felt something wet, and saw Jake's cum on his bare feet._

* * *

He couldn't stand it anymore. After readjusting his crotch so that his dick wasn't pressing so obviously against his sweatpants, Gabe rushed to the bathroom to retrieve the hand lotion his mom insisted be reserved for guests. Never mind that special guests were a rarity in the Duncan house, she heard about home preservation in some segment for Wake Up, Denver, and once she got started on something, it took a lot to make her stop. But, Gabe was grateful for the strawberry scented lotion that slicked up his cock a lot better than spit.

Too horny to think about anything else but getting that lotion, Gabe pushed the bathroom door open. His mission was instantly forgotten when he saw PJ in the shower, soaping up his naked body.

The shower door was transparent, allowing Gabe to see his brother's wet body, PJ's right hand fisting his cock and causing a squelching noise that could be heard even through the steady stream of hot water. Gabe let out a heavy sigh, his hand cupping his crotch.

* * *

PJ let his head fall back, and his hand drift down to his balls, squeezing them as every muscle in his body tensed from the stimulation.

The past two weeks had been such a whirlwind: getting kicked out of his apartment, hiding in the treehouse in the backyard, Emmett moving into the Duncan house for a couple days, Teddy moving out to go to college, Emmett moving out. PJ barely had time to process it all, especially after what had happened a couple days ago.

* * *

_It was cramped with the two of them sleeping in the same bed, but PJ didn't have room to complain, not when his tongue was down Emmett's throat, and their naked bodies were rocking back and forth in an erratic rhythm. _

_ He wasn't really sure how talking about how they weren't going to be living together anymore and how they were really going to miss each other ended up with them naked and making out, but PJ wasn't going to waste time recounting the details. Not much else mattered when his loads of pre-cum were gushing from their slits, making their dicks wet._

_ Wow, Emmett was a loud kisser. Not that PJ minded. Hearing all the wet sounds between their mouths only intensified everything. His best friend's touch was electric. Was that Emmett's finger sliding between his cheeks, pressing against his hole? PJ gripped Emmett's curly locks, and whined into the kiss as he shot his thick load between their stomachs. His orgasm was so strong that he could feel it from deep in his guts, and his balls throbbed the entire time._

* * *

Gabe tripped over his own feet as he ran to his room. The instant he closed the door, he pressed his back against it and shoved his sweatpants and briefs down to his thighs, just enough to expose his cock. All it took was a few rough tugs on his cock, and Gabe's cum was shooting across his carpet, his entire body shaking with the thrill of release.

And as he came down from the post-orgasmic bliss, the guilt and disgust came sneaking into his system. This wasn't the first time he peeked on his brother, or let thoughts of PJ push him over the edge. Gabe wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but ever since PJ moved back into the Duncan house, he found himself unable to separate from PJ's position as his brother, and the more mature, handsomer appearance that PJ was developing.

The whole thing made Gabe uncomfortable, but he couldn't help himself. It was hard to hope for self-control when his orgasms felt that good.

* * *

A new text message broke Gabe from his TV reverie. It was from Lauren.

_Sorry I couldn't talk this morning. My uncle made all of us wake up early to pick the food for this stupid reunion._

Gabe felt terrible.

He couldn't imagine spending his summer being put to work on a farm. But sympathy wasn't the reason for Gabe's guilt. He had completely forgotten that he and Lauren made plans to talk this morning. And now with her text on his phone, Gabe didn't even know how to respond.

To an outsider, they probably didn't look like much of a couple. This whole "boyfriend" thing was a lot harder than Gabe thought, and despite how much he hoped time with Lauren would erase these "urges" (the internet website he had looked at made his feelings sound so clinical), having a girlfriend wasn't doing anything for him. If anything, it only frustrated him that he seemed so abnormal.

When the doorbell rang, Gabe left his phone alone and answered the door. He still didn't have an answer for Lauren, so any distraction was welcome.

"Hey, Gabe. Sorry to pop in on such short notice, but is your dad here? I really need someone to talk to."

Gabe didn't have a chance to answer, because his dad came running from upstairs, tripping down the stairs in the process.

"Beau!"

Bob Duncan had been committing himself to a new workout and diet plan, but that didn't mean he was prone to indulging in some old favorites. Of course, he didn't want the rest of his family to know, so he occasionally snuck some strawberry cake, or a vanilla parfait into the bathroom, and locked the door.

He had been lost in his own little world until he heard that beautiful voice, rushing downstairs so he could be the first to greet his old assistant. They promised to video chat one another, but it was hard to coordinate times, and Bob wasn't a very technical person. And he couldn't ask his kids to help him communicate with a teenage boy. That would have been weird.

That didn't stop him from hugging Beau, and lifting him off the ground when he saw him at the door.

"Hey, Mr. Duncan, I missed you too," Beau said. "I'm having a little trouble breathing though, so could you let me go?"

"Oh, of course. I'm just so happy to see you. What made you come back? And what's with the suitcase?"

Beau looked down, and ran his fingers over the worn strap of his big blue suitcase. "Well, there were some problems at home…Grandma's not feelin' too well, so my mom had to go take care of her, and I didn't want to add any extra stress, you know?"

"Of course. Don't say another word. You can stay here as long as you want in Gabe's room. You don't mind, right Gabe?"

Gabe wasn't sure how he felt, but his dad was whisking Beau into the kitchen to share "the emergency bucket of ice cream."

* * *

Beau sighed and sunk a little deeper into the bathtub. He knew it was rude to show up at the Duncan house unannounced, and asking for a place to stay, but he also knew that Bob would save him. That's the kind of guy Bob Duncan was, an extremely underrated hero.

Sure, his bug stories could last a good forty minutes, and Beau struggled to keep his eyes open at first, but the more he got to know his boss, the more Beau was captivated by him. Those bug stories were told with such passion that you would swear you were listening to the script of a Hollywood movie. That was the beginning of their weird relationship that not even Beau fully understood.

His lips parted, and his eyes fell shut as he sank even further into the water.

* * *

_His hands curled into fists, taking tight hold of the uniform shirt that fit Bob's body so tightly, when he felt those lips pressed against his own. Beau could feel Bob's fingers resting on the back of his neck, as the seconds between each kiss melted lower and lower, until their lips were locked in long periods, only interrupted by the need to breathe._

_ The things Bob with his tongue were magic, and Beau couldn't help but rut against the older man's leg, desperate to relieve some of the pressure at his crotch. The friction only made their kisses hotter, wetter, and their tongues were reinvigorated._

_ Beau's entire body shook when Bob's big hands slid down his back, underneath his pants and underwear, and squeezed his butt. And it didn't stop with just a squeeze. Bob's hands fully explored his muscular butt, spreading the cheeks wide apart, pushing two strong fingers against his sensitive pink pucker, getting Beau drunk with arousal._

_ His body far too hot for comfort, Beau shucked his pants and bent over the desk at the office of Bob's Bugs Be Gone. He spread his butt cheeks, his tight hole flexing in response._

_ "Please, Mr. Duncan…"_

_ The moment Bob's tongue pressed against his hole, every muscle in Beau's body, covered in a light layer of sweat, tensed, and he came all over Bob's desk without even touching his dick._

* * *

The first time Beau fingered himself, he imagined that it was Bob's beefy finger stretching his tight entrance, pushing deeper and deeper until a fingertip was nudging his walnut-sized prostate. He couldn't explain the attraction, but his body wouldn't let him question it. When his mind dove into the depths of erotic fantasy, Beau was submerged in so much water pressure that he couldn't see straight. All he could see, feel, taste was Bob Duncan.

He toweled off his wet, naked body, and headed down to the kitchen to get a soda before bed. Actually, he was hoping that Bob would see him in nothing but a towel, and a bulge would be prominently tenting the older man's boxers. He still remembered the one time Bob had been covered in this dangerous powder, and had to strip off his uniform right in the office, revealing the image that served as an immediate jerk-off fantasy. But another picture in that gallery couldn't hurt.

Unfortunately, Bob wasn't downstairs. Amy was, and screamed her head off, causing Beau to apologize profusely and run up to Gabe's room, towel dropping in the process.

* * *

Gabe watched his fighter get knocked out, a river of blood spewing from his body in what could only be described as a _bloodbath_. Normally, he would throw down his controller, and demand a rematch, but his attention was momentarily sapped when he saw a blur jet past PJ's room. He wasn't positive, but it looked like Beau, naked Beau to be more precise.

"Are you okay?" PJ asked. "You just blanked out for a second. Not that I mind a win."

PJ was really cute when he smiled. It was almost mystifying how he much he had matured physically over the years, but that smile still had the same innocence it did when he was a kid. The contrast between that goofy smile, and PJ's black tank top, revealing some muscular definition, had Gabe's mind blanking once more.

He hadn't realized how close they were sitting. Their bare legs were touching. The change in position must have happened some time during the game, but now that Gabe was aware of it, the sight and feel of their skin touching was getting to him. He made up some excuse about being really tired, complete with an over-exaggerated yawn, and rushed to his room before PJ could see notice his semi.

But Gabe had a full-blown hard-on by the time he pushed open the door to his room and saw Beau sprawled out across his sleeping bag, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping hunk, Gabe tip-toed to his bed. Given the way his dad was practically gushing over Beau all day, Gabe was surprised that his dad hadn't kicked his mom out and just slept with Beau. After a few minutes of just watching, not being able to touch Beau, Gabe wished that was how things had played out.

How did he keep getting put into situations like this? His dick was pressing against the front of his sweatpants, and even the slightest movement sent electrical currents of pleasure coursing through his body. Every time he thought came to the forefront of his mind, he pushed it back. But he needed more force every time. If he was really quiet, then no one would have to know.

But he would know. And messing around with Logan or Jake was one thing, but his sister's ex-boyfriend, and his dad's ex-assistant who could be mistaken for a lovey-dovey couple if his dad lost any more of his dignity? That would be too much.

Though who could blame Gabe? Who really had the self-control to deny his hard dick when Beau Landry was nearly naked just a few feet away? Any guy as horny as he was right now would have the same thing. That excuse got a little flimsier each time Gabe wrestled with it, but he was already worn down enough to leave his bed and go over to Beau.

He gently spread the stud's legs and sat between them, giving himself the best position to take in as much of Beau's body at once. Gabe ran his tongue across his lips before he reached down and touched Beau's abs, his heartbeat instantly accelerating when his palm flattened against the firm six-pack.

Beau's body looked spectacular covered in tight shirts and jeans, but when his skin was exposed and his muscles were allowed to breathe, the muscular frame was nothing short of breathtaking.

And when they tightened under his tongue, Beau's abs were addictive. Gabe let his tongue explore Beau's chest, every so often losing himself in his actions that he forgot that Beau was sleeping, and too much pressure would blow his cover. It was about time that he paid attention to what he was really after anyway. And if the large pre-cum stain at the front of the older boy's underwear was a sign, even asleep, Beau was just as excited as Gabe was.

Gabe slowly pulled down Beau's boxer briefs, just enough to expose his cock and balls, which made Gabe salivate. It was so much bigger than his friends', and with ample amounts of pre-cum oozing from the slit, it had Gabe hypnotized. And that was nothing to how he felt when he put his mouth around it.

Partly out of cautiousness to not wake Beau up, and partly because he didn't think his throat could handle all six inches of Beau's dick down his throat, Gabe focused his attention on the tip, rolling his tongue around the circumcised head with long, slow, wet licks. He used one hand to stroke Beau's shaft, taking his time, and allowing himself room in his mouth for when Beau's sleeping body unconsciously thrust upward, and a little deeper into his throat. Reminding himself to breathe through his nose, Gabe was able to take half of Beau's length in his mouth before cum spurted all through his mouth.

The first few shots had caught him off guard, but the sticky substance kept coming. Gabe pulled off and gasped for air while Beau's orgasm died down, cum streaking across Gabe's face for the duration of the older boy's release. Gabe rolled his tongue across his lips once more, this time purposefully. He wanted to savor every last drop of Beau's seed.

* * *

Beau groaned, trying to pull the covers on his sleeping bag over his eyes, and dip back into somnolence, but his covers were disheveled, and he couldn't exert that much effort without his body reacting. He was awake.

And he was hard.

Morning wood was unimaginable, not after how hard he had come last night. He had been dreaming about making out with Bob under the desk in the office, where there was so little room that they couldn't help but be all over each other. The dream felt even more vivid than usual: the groping felt more immediate, and the big, wet tongue seemed to detour across his whole chest, rather than the usual comfortable space of his mouth. After his eyes had flickered open and saw Gabe sucking his dick, it was hard not to shoot right at that moment.

He really shouldn't have been letting his ex-girlfriend's teenage brother blow him, but Beau instinctively feigned sleeping so that the pleasure generated from that inexperienced mouth wouldn't stop. What Gabe lacked in finesse, he made up for in eagerness. And Beau had never actually gotten a blowjob, despite how many times he had imagined how good it would feel. No fantasy could do the amazing sensation of a wet mouth justice.

When Beau was cumming down Gabe's throat, he wasn't thinking about Bob in one of the many fantasies his mind had constructed down to the smallest detail. Thoughts of the teenage Duncan boy swarmed his mind, and even after Gabe crawled back into bed, Beau replayed the scene over and over, letting his imagination paint out what would happen next. He pictured giving Gabe's dick the same attention.

With his dick uncomfortably tenting his underwear, Beau got up and looked around the room. Gabe wasn't in his bed, and considering how close he was, Beau could probably jerkoff before the younger boy came back. But he didn't want to risk it, so he decided to use the bathroom. Cumming in the shower, where he could wash his body of the scents of sweat and semen seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

Any disappointment that came from hearing shower water already running was overcome by the sight of Gabe standing at the door, obviously peeking at whoever was in the bathroom. The younger boy was wearing a black T-shirt, and light blue sweatpants that hugged his butt just enough to make out its perfectly round shape.

Not wanting to interrupt the moment and curious about who Gabe was watching, Beau tip-toed down the hall. Even though it was only a short distance between Gabe's room and the bathroom, but it felt like a trek through the desert, an even more apt sensation because Beau's body couldn't have been hotter.

A quick look into the bathroom allowed Beau to see PJ through the clear glass, standing against one of the shower walls and thrusting into his hand, and playing with his balls. Now Beau had a raging hard-on, both from watching PJ jack off, and from knowing that Gabe was getting off on the sight.

PJ was nearly the polar opposite of Bob: a little lanky, really goofy, and a youthful quality that could almost be called childish. Beau never gave the blond haired boy a second look, but it was hard to tear his eyes away from such an erotic sight.

"Pretty hot, huh?"

Gabe's voice squeaked in what could only be an eight on the voice crack Richter Scale. When he heard that hot and husky voice in his ear, he was caught off guard. He knew it was Beau, but he couldn't turn around and face the older boy, now that he had been caught red-handed. No amount of Gabe Duncan patented cleverness was going to help him worm out of this one.

"I didn't know your brother was so attractive. But you're a cute one too," Beau said. "I dreamt about you after last night." Last night? Had Beau been awake? Gabe wasn't sure if he was more turned on or mortified. "Let me help return the favor?"

It was clear from the rise in his voice that Beau had just asked a question, but the Southern hunk didn't allow Gabe a second to answer. He sighed when he felt Beau's hand at his crotch, and the older boy's tongue in his ear.

What was happening to him? With each encounter in sexual territory, his will to fight it was weakened. Why did he want Beau to touch him so badly, to feel more of everything Beau was doing to him? His knees were practically shaking as Beau groped his crotch.

Holding the doorframe to steady himself, Gabe spread his legs apart when he felt Beau's fingers wrapping around the waist band of his sweatpants. A low moan rolled from his mouth as his dad's former assistant eased his pants down his legs.

In the moment, Beau momentarily forgot to breathe. His face was just inches away from Gabe's round butt, covered only by the thin fabric of the younger boy's white briefs. Beau just sat there for a few seconds, admiring the view of Gabe's butt, committing every curve and dip to memory. He couldn't think of a butt in the world that could rival Gabe's. And when the younger Duncan boy started to get impatient, he began rolling his hips from side to side, his butt swinging in the hottest fashion Beau could imagine. It took everything he had not to cream his boxer briefs on the spot.

Beau slowly stood up and pressed his hand against Gabe's stomach. Without hesitating, Gabe placed his hand on top of Beau's, and guided it down to his crotch again. He bit his bottom lip when Beau began sucking on the back of his neck, definitely biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

His orgasm had his thighs shaking, shooting off in his briefs while his knuckles whitened from gripping the door so hard.

* * *

Walking through the mall wasn't doing Gabe any good. Normally playing video games at _Game World_ managed to relieve any stress that his body built up over the day, but his thoughts kept cycling back to what had happened that morning. Every time another boy touched him, his body felt re-awakened, but he came, confusion and guilt swept through him. What did he want?

Remembering his dad's age-old remedy for any problem, food, Gabe walked into "Pile High Yogurt" to pick up the biggest tub of yogurt that the twenty dollars he "borrowed" from his mom's purse could buy. It wasn't like he was stealing. She was the one who lost the bet to see how many times his dad would drop something between the couch cushions in one day. Gabe's guess of twelve had an accuracy that made him deserving of every cent of his twenty dollars. He couldn't wait around for her, knowing that she was probably stalling in the hopes that he would forget. That was a lot of money to a teenage boy.

"Hello, and welcome to…Gabe?" Spencer said.

"Spencer?"

Hadn't Teddy mentioned something about Spencer working at a yogurt store? It was so hard to keep track of everything she said, especially because Gabe was usually just half-listening whenever she spoke.

"I'm really glad to see you. I have my lunch break, and I was gonna sit in the backroom listening to music and counting how many tiles were on the ceiling again. But if you can stick around, I can get you some free yogurt."

Gabe nodded. He had never been alone with Spencer before, but as he followed the older boy into the back room, he noticed how studly Spencer was. His physique had been improving over the past couple years, but he looked like he was a shirtless cover model for some work-out magazine. Gabe imagined the spread getting even racier, each page featuring a progressively more provocative pose, and one less item of clothing. By the time the camera of his mind's eye shot the last picture, Spencer lying on the floor, his chest covered in cum and sweat, Gabe felt the familiar uncomfortable pressure between his legs.

"Gabe? Are you okay? You look a little hot."

The back room was pretty cool, but not even the air-conditioning could cool him down. He felt like a pervert getting this worked up.

"I'm fine. Just a little…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Gabe ate some of the vanilla yogurt Spencer had given him. His throat suddenly felt dry. "Have

you ever wanted to…you know…with other guys?"

Spencer stared at him for a couple seconds, before he started laughing. Gabe's entire face reddened, and he wasn't sure if he should be more embarrassed or angry.

"Sorry," Spencer said. "You just looked so serious that I was expecting some huge crisis. There's nothing wrong with thinking about other guys. Anyone I know?"

Gabe couldn't believe how cool Spencer was being about this. It made him feel like less of a freak. But Gabe still shook his head in response to Spencer's question. He couldn't mention Spencer's rival for Teddy's attention, Beau. And he definitely couldn't bring up PJ. Cool or not, Spencer probably wouldn't be as calm about him lusting after his brother. Then again, Beau seemed to be turned on by it.

"What about me?"

The second question snapped Gabe back into reality. And there was that dry throat again. Was this a trap? Spencer looked genuinely curious to hear his answer, and Gabe already knew the answer. Maybe he had already resigned himself to this attraction. Spencer's assurance that his feelings were normal had put him at enough ease to stop trying to overthink himself into submission.

"Do you want me to take my shirt off?"

Gabe's face was so hot that it was starting to hurt, and he couldn't manage anything but a nod.

"Say it."

"Take your shirt off." His voice sounded so soft that it didn't sound like him. Gabe Duncan wasn't normally one to keep quiet. None of the Duncans were.

"Louder," Spencer said. He leaned and whispered against Gabe's ear. "It's totally cool, but if you want something, you can't be afraid to ask for it. How else are you going to get it?"

"Take off your shirt, _now_."

The ferocity in his voice surprised both of them. Spencer was momentarily stunned, but smiled just a couple seconds later, and stood up.

As embarrassed as he had been right after he had given the command, Gabe had to admit it felt good to be in control of his desire. He watched Spencer untie his apron, and peel off his skin-tight purple work shirt, feeling power surge through him. Though his mind momentarily went blank when Spencer's bare chest was revealed.

It was better than unwrapping presents at Christmas, or finding that big birthday gift his parents worked so hard to keep secret. Gabe's dick was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum and was bulging the front of his pants, but Gabe made no attempt to cover himself. He wasn't embarrassed in the least.

He reached forward and touched Spencer's chest, fully absorbed in the flesh that was so hard under his palms. Spencer had a glassy-eyed look when Gabe started squeezing his pecs, which encouraged him to squeeze even harder until he was openly groping the older boy.

Gabe got an especially arousing reaction when he twisted Spencer's nipples. He didn't hesitate in tweaking the pink buds between his fingers, and pulling on them until Spencer was panting from a mixture of pain and pleasure. He could see a thin line of sweat beginning to form on Spencer's face and chest, and that only turned him on even more.

What had started off as a sort of quiet worship quickly escalated, Gabe absent-mindedly muttering "wow" and "you're really hot, Spencer." He ran his hands across Spencer's abs, loving the way the tight muscles hardened. His hands slowly moved lower, but Spencer grabbed his wrist.

"Let me help you."

He wasn't sure what kind of "help" Spencer was offering, and he was a little frustrated that he was being stopped, just when he was about to continue unwrapping his present of Spencer's naked body. But when Spencer kneeled down between his legs, Gabe felt his dick throb in the confines of his briefs.

His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Spencer pull down the zipper of his pants, before tugging them down along with his briefs. The cool air hitting his bare cock and backside made Gabe shiver slightly, but one the wet warmth of Spencer's mouth settled around his shaft, it was hard to gauge any temperature other than the heat that was overcoming his system.

Gabe began rocking his hips forward, eyes wide from the feeling of Spencer's throat muscles contracting around his cock. When Spencer took hold of his butt, squeezing his round cheeks and guiding him, Gabe knew it was okay to thrust wildly.

He was already right at his limits, so it didn't take long until he was pumping cum into Spencer's mouth. Spencer held his butt the entire time, spreading his cheeks apart so that Gabe's hole twitched during his climax.

Spencer pulled off with a wet pop, some cum trailing down his light pink lips. "Feel better?"

* * *

He did feel better. Getting your dick sucked will usually do the trick.

As Gabe walked back home, he repeatedly replayed the scene in the back room over and over in his mind, the memory of how wet Spencer's mouth was getting even more vivid each time. And Spencer's tongue was so big. He could only imagine how it would feel in his mouth, the two of them kissing until Gabe's lips were chapped.

By the time he got back home, his dick was hard again. How many times could he cum in one day? Was there a record for that? It must have been a day well spent.

Although he hadn't thought it was possible, Gabe was even hornier when he passed by PJ's room, and saw Beau and his brother making out.

* * *

PJ had his hands buried in Beau's wavy hair, his tongue dueling for control that had every inch of his skin lit up with heat. Beau was on top of him, their bodies fitting together as if they had been created just for this contact. The rolling of their hips fell into rhythm, alternating between quick, rough thrusts, and slow, sensuous ones that kept PJ guessing. And of course the wet smacking of their lips that rang in PJ's ears had his cock hard beyond belief.

Just ten minutes ago, he had been looking for his Gurgles microfiber towel so he could relax and watch his favorite episodes on DVD, but when he noticed Beau at his door, something weird happened. It was like some cosmic attraction suddenly bloomed, and before he could fully process why Beau was looking at him like that, the country boy had him pinned against the door, and they were making out like their lips were magnetically drawn to one another.

It wasn't until PJ's legs started to buckle that Beau lifted him off the ground and carried him to the bed, without breaking the kiss even once. He had no idea Beau was so strong, but as his hands ran up and down those huge arm muscles through his shirt sleeves, PJ wasn't surprised in the least. Beau's build was entirely different than Emmett's, and PJ's hands were antsy to explore every crevice.

Beau pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull PJ's shirt over his head, then did the same with his own, before leaning down and sealing their lips together once more. His nipples hardened from the friction of their bare chests touching, and he gasped into the blond boy's mouth when he felt PJ's hands on his butt, kneading his muscular cheeks through his jeans.

"Sexy" wasn't the first word that came to mind when describing PJ. It wasn't even anywhere near the Top Ten, but now it was the only word that seemed appropriate with his tongue down the Duncan boy's throat.

He pulled away, a mixture of their saliva momentarily connecting their kiss-swollen lips, before he licked down PJ's chest, stopping to lavish the small pink buds with wet attention. PJ arched his back, which encouraged Beau to suck on his nipples even more aggressively. Carried away by the sounds PJ was making, Beau bit down on the blond's nipples a little too hard, which made PJ cry out his name.

"Sorry," he whispered, giving a light kiss to each one.

The pain was forgotten after Beau began sucking PJ's dick through his pants. The outline was clear beneath the denim, and when Beau focused his attention on the tip, PJ squirmed. If Beau didn't back off in the next couple seconds, he was going to cream his jeans.

"Wait," PJ gasped. "Let's do it together."

Lips were everywhere, tongues sinking along the curves of each other's bodies as both boys stripped one another. They kicked off their pants and underwear, PJ and Beau hissing once their bare cocks touched. PJ's cock was like the rest of him, long and thin, stretching about six inches. Although Beau's was a couple inches shorter, it was a lot thicker with a flared head that oozed pre-cum. And when Beau wrapped his hand around both shafts, and stroked, PJ's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was dangerously close to cumming again.

PJ guided the southern boy into a 69 position, eyes widening when he took Beau's dick in his mouth. It felt even thicker than it looked.

Beau moaned the moment he felt PJ's mouth around his length, and quickly pulled the hard dick near in his face to his mouth. What was this craving for cock that continued to bury its way through his body, knocking each Duncan male like a billiard ball: Bob, then Gabe, now PJ? His hole tensed at the thought of all three Duncan guys jerking off over him, their sweet cum erupting all over his flushed face. Three hot loads that would make his own cock spew his seed all over his stomach.

* * *

Gabe was a little jealous. He wanted to be sandwiched between them, kissing PJ and tasting his big brother while Beau thrust behind him, so he could feel that huge cock rubbing between his legs, right under his balls. He had worked his own dick through the zipper of his jeans, and was jerking off as he watched PJ and Beau suck each other off. He had to edge himself constantly, squeezing his shaft as a dollop of pre-cum jetted from the tip.

He bit his bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to burst forward from his mouth when his eyes zeroed in on Beau's muscular butt. Gabe gave his balls a firm squeeze, and let his head fall back. The image of his brother and Beau blowing each other was burned in his mind. Now, he just wanted to let the sound of sucking fill his ears, and inch him towards his third orgasm.

* * *

It was hard to look at either of them in the eye for the rest of the day. Every time Gabe heard one of them talk, his mind rewinded back a couple hours, and their moans were ringing in his ears again. He hadn't cum then. Not even he knew how he managed to hold himself off, but after he watched the older boys shoot off in each other's mouths, at nearly the same time, he was too mesmerized to even move his own hand. He just stood there, mouth slightly open and heart beating irregularly fast.

Then he would remember how it felt when Spencer sucked him off this afternoon, and how Beau palmed his dick through his underwear. He remembered how good it felt to cum in his briefs, how he peeled them off in his room and lapped up his seed from the cotton seams, imagining it was Beau's cum, or PJ's. After watching PJ and Beau swallow each other's loads, Gabe's curiosity of how they tasted only increased.

That night, lying in his bed, with Beau fishing through his bag for his toothbrush and toothpaste, Gabe subtly rubbed his crotch. Beau was bent over, white boxer briefs stretching to accommodate his muscled butt. Gabe wanted nothing more than to squeeze it, and suck Beau dry, milking the hard cock until so much cum was gushing down his throat that he couldn't swallow it all. His body was so hot that he was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

* * *

"I saw you and PJ today."

Gabe had blurted it out after Beau walked back into his bedroom, toothbrush in his mouth and the most realistic "deer-in-headlights" Gabe had ever seen. The older boy walked out of the room to spit and rinse, before coming back. It was amazing how calm Beau looked. If Gabe was in that position, he would have been looking for the nearest manhole to dive into.

But Beau just back down on his sleeping bag, and looked up at him.

"Does that mean you were watching?"

Crap. Gabe hadn't expected that. He felt his cheeks flush red, and he fake-coughed his way through an unintelligible answer.

"Pretty hot, huh?"

Beau grinned, and Gabe remembered Spencer's words. There was no reason for shame, especially with Beau smiling at him.

"Yeah," Gabe said. His voice was already husky with want.

"You want a turn?"

Spencer had told him to speak up when he wanted something, but there were no words for how badly he wanted this. So he stood up and sat next to Beau on his sleeping bag, wearing his white and black checkered T-shirt, and blue sweatpants. In contrast, Beau was wearing a black tank top and white boxer briefs, already revealing so much of the skin that Gabe was craving. When their lips came together, Gabe opened his mouth to feel Beau's tongue against his own.

Sitting in Beau's lap, he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, and began rolling his hips, pressing his clothed erection against Beau's stomach, then grinding his butt firmly against Beau's crotch. His actions had Beau whining against his mouth, allowing him to take control of the kiss.

Beau couldn't explain what was so thrilling about being submissive, but the deeper Gabe's kisses became, the more he wanted the teenage boy to continue. He had gotten his fill from sucking PJ, but he had wanted more. His dick was rubbing against Gabe's butt, their clothes serving as a double barrier, but it was Beau's hole that was twitching in expectancy. Even though he had always imagined taking Bob's big dick inside him, Beau could feel every cell in his body screaming for Gabe to take him right now.

Clothes were stripped in record time, and Gabe nearly lost it when he saw Beau bent over the bed, legs spread far apart, and pink hole clenching rhythmically. As turned on as he was, Gabe was absolutely clueless about what to do next.

"Lick it," Beau said. It was somewhere between a command and a whine, leaning more towards the latter.

The thought of putting his tongue against such an intimate place grossed Gabe out, but the look of desperation on Beau's face when he looked back quelled the younger boy's worries. Beau wouldn't want this bad if it didn't feel bad, and he wouldn't be asking for something that was unclean.

Tentatively taking hold of the two firm cheeks, Gabe spread them apart and leaned forward, pressing his tongue along the rim of Beau's hole. There was a slight musk to it, one that radiated masculinity, but Gabe was certain that the sensitive spot was as clean as a whistle. That knowledge gave him license to be bolder with his licking, to roll his tongue in concentric circles, feeling the tight crevice wrinkle and relax, until he prodded his tongue forward and slipped it inside Beau.

It was deliciously tight, but Gabe continued pushing past the hot ring of muscle. Beau was moaning the entire time, as if his mind was slowly being unraveled, one seam at a time. Gabe felt that rush of power again, especially when he replaced his tongue with one finger, and then a second, stretching and scissoring the small entrance so that it would widen enough to accommodate his cock. He was about to have his dick in another guy's butt. In theory, it sounded really weird, but after feeling those strong inner muscles spasm around his tongue, Gabe couldn't wait to dive his cock into that pretty pink pucker. Pre-cum dribbled from his cockhead, and trailed down his shaft.

Beau crawled on all fours on his sleeping bag, gripping the sheets almost hard enough to tear them when the head of Gabe's dick popped inside him. He was simultaneously caught between the sensations of being filled, and an emptiness that only the rest of Gabe's four inches could fill.

Of course, it hurt a little at first, and Gabe accidentally pushed forward, shoving nearly half of his dick inside him in the process, but Beau managed to calm down, focusing on how good it would feel in a couple minutes. Once Gabe was fully buried inside him, he was accustomed to the penetrating sensation.

There was no finesse in Gabe's thrusts, no technique other than slamming his hips so quickly that his balls were slapping noisily against Beau's butt cheeks. He couldn't help himself. Getting his dick sucked was one thing, but to have Beau's inner walls squeezing his cock like a vice-grip was a sensation that Gabe never wanted to release.

Standing at the entrance to his brother's door, PJ could feel his heartbeat pounding in his temples. Once he had heard the sounds from inside, he couldn't help but peek. He had been awake that night a couple years ago when Gabe and Logan stayed over at his apartment, fooling around in the tent just a few feet away from his bed. Since then, the image of his brother kissing and touching another boy remained in the back of his mind, slowly making its way to the forefront the more he noticed how mature Gabe was getting lately. And no matter how much he didn't want to, he thought about Gabe, a lot. Now, he was watching his little brother screw Beau, and the worm of jealousy that was digging through him was overshadowed by how mesmerized he was by Gabe's butt.

It was a bubble butt in the making. The way those two melon-shaped half-moons fit together, and spread, giving way to a small pink hole that PJ wanted to bathe with his tongue had PJ's dick straining against his Gurgle-print boxers.

_Everything_ about Gabe's butt was perfect. This time, PJ couldn't stop the train wreck that was his arousal, orgasm crashing through him so hard that cum was dripping down his bare thighs, and the front of his underwear was soaked with his seed.

Gabe could feel his peak approaching, and promptly wrapped his arms around Beau's front, groping the southern boy's chest in order to enjoy the full effect to their naked bodies pressed together. With even more force than he had last night, he squeezed Beau's pecs, and stroked his abs, getting his fill of those sweaty strong chest muscles before trailing his hands lower.

One hand fisting Beau's big cock, and the other fondling his cum-heavy balls, Gabe reached his peak. A series of high-pitched whimpers filled his bedroom as he thrust wildly into Beau, practically tat walnut-sized sensitive spot inside Beau's body.

Beau shuddered as he came, his thick, creamy load shooting across his sheets. It was the longest he had ever released, every thrust from Gabe pushing out another glob of cum until he was spent. Gabe slowly pulled out, and Beau sighed. He could feel the younger boy's cum trickling from his entrance. But he didn't have time to get used to that feeling, because Gabe's tongue was there again, sucking the seed from his stretched hole.

* * *

Spencer found the spare key the Duncans kept under the flower pot. Between PJ's general forgetful nature, Gabe getting locked out and banging on the door like he was running from a bounty hunter, and Bob being forced to wait on the porch in his bathrobe until someone came home to let him in far too many times, it only made sense to take preventive measures.

Since last afternoon, Spencer couldn't stop thinking about Gabe. He had been around the Duncans for years, and had never thought of Gabe as anything more than Teddy's kid brother. But Gabe wasn't a kid anymore.

He would never forget the expression on Gabe's face while he looked up, still bobbing his head between the younger boy's legs. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, even more so than making out with Teddy. Hoping that Gabe would be up for a second round, this time with kissing, mouths pressed together while their naked bodies rocked back and forth. He wanted to feel Gabe's dick pressing against his stomach, tick white seed shooting across is abs, while his own hands groped and squeezed that smooth, firm butt.

The last thing he was expecting was Beau Landry to be walking around in the living room in his underwear.

Spencer had never met Beau, but from the bits and pieces of gushing that he heard from Mr. Duncan, he didn't need a proper introduction to know that this gorgeous boy had been his rival for Teddy's affection for the past few months.

He and Teddy were kind of in a weird place right now. After starting their up their relationship again, it didn't feel like they were in sync anymore. Maybe the transition back into coupledom took some time, but things felt even more awkward than when they first started dating. And his sudden attraction to her younger brother didn't make Spencer feel any more at ease calling Teddy his official girlfriend.

Then there was Beau, the unknown variable who Spencer really hoped just had a nice personality to compensate for his lack of good looks. But there was no denying that the body covered in nothing but a white tank top and black boxer-briefs rivaled his own. Still, he had spent countless hours in the gym and devoted himself to a diet that left very few opportunities for indulgence, and he wasn't going to lose to this pretty boy.

* * *

It was hard to reply when someone challenges you with "how big are your pecs?" Beau was about to demand to know who this stranger was, barging into the Duncan house, but after the brown-haired boy stripped his shirt off, Beau instantly recognized him as Spencer, from a picture Teddy had shown him in a photo album.

He wanted to be mature, to refuse to stoop to some shallow competition, but Spencer's muscles were bulging. Needing a distraction from his rapidly growing cock that would seen be bulging against the thin fabric of his underwear, Beau peeled off his tank top. There was also the possibility that maybe he would get to see Spencer in his underwear, and there was no way he could back down with such a great prize on the line.

His attempts to hide his hard-on were futile the moment Spencer wrapped the tape measure around his chest, the cool material pressing against his nipples. Beau gasped, and Spencer only continued "adjusting" to get the proper measurement. And even though his body was enjoying the attention, Beau saw the smug look on Spencer's face, and he wasn't about to let Spencer get the upper hand.

Spencer's eyes widened when Beau took hold of his nipples and squeezed, _hard_. His nipples were super sensitive, and his masturbatory routine would inevitably include stimulating the small buds until they were fully erect. He came like that once, in the boys' bathroom at school, just twisting his nipples until his cock erupted in a series of shots that stained the inside of his underwear. He knew his body well, exactly the right amount of pressure to get him going, but Beau was tweaking his nipples so hard that it was beginning to hurt. And that only turned him on even more.

The tape measure dropped to the floor, and both boys were fully absorbed in trying to exhilarate each other into submission. But no matter how hard they squeezed each other nipples, neither one backed down. By then, Beau's dick was pressing urgently against the front of his boxer-briefs, and there was a noticeable pre-cum stain, exposing his cockhead. And he could see Spencer's dick through his jeans. Knowing that they were equally turned on, Beau slapped Spencer's hands away, and smashed their lips together.

Spencer had been caught off guard from the kiss, but once his mind registered the new sensation, he didn't hesitate in kissing back as ferociously as he could. The two of them made out against the refrigerator, Spencer pinning Beau against the cool front, holing the southern boy's arms over his head. He was so horny that he felt delirious.

"Gabe's room," Beau moaned into the kiss.

Seconds later, Spencer lifted Beau into the air and carried him to the younger Duncan teen's room, their lips not separating until they fell onto Gabe's bed.

* * *

After a basketball game in the park that ended with neither PJ nor Gabe scoring any points, the Duncan brothers returned home. PJ wasn't a very athletic person, so his inability to even score one point wasn't surprising. Gabe, on the other hand, usually managed to sink a couple baskets, but he was distracted because PJ agreed to play "shirts versus skins." A quick match of rock-paper-scissors resulted in PJ stripping his shirt, and Gabe being far too distracted by his brother's smooth, sweaty chest to aim anywhere near the hoop. All Gabe wanted to do was make out with his brother in the middle of the court, feeling those strong arms wrapping around his body.

He needed a cold shower, and was sweating profusely, but got a second wind of excitement when he heard PJ call out to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you wanna take a shower together?" PJ said. "Dad's been complaining about the water bill after I left the hose on when filling up the kiddy pool for Toby…"

"For Toby?"

"Okay, for me."

Gabe smiled and nodded, PJ giving his usual goofy grin that never failed to send Gabe's heart fluttering wildly.

They held hands on their way to the bathroom, but stopped when they heard sounds coming from Gabe's room. PJ slowly pushed the door open, and they saw Beau and Spencer making out on Gabe's bed, both boys wearing nothing but black boxer-briefs and rutting against each in pure desperation.

Gabe was hypnotized, watching those two muscular bodies grapple one another while the older boys competed with wet, open-mouthed kisses. He felt like he had been cumming non-stop for the past couple days, but it was already mid-afternoon and he hadn't shot off even once. When PJ squeezed his hand and smiled down at him, Gabe knew his opportunity had come.

The Duncan brothers walked into Gabe's room, closing and locking the door behind them. The sound of the door closing brought Spencer and Beau out of their kissing frenzy, both of them turning red when they realized they had been caught. But Spencer caught that twinkle in Gabe's eye, the same one that he had seen when he was on his knees sucking Gabe off. They didn't need to be embarrassed. Gabe wanted this.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Spencer asked.

An octave lower than usual and rich with arousal, Spencer's voice was dripping sex.

"Make out with Beau some more."

That familiar surge of power that ran through his system excited Gabe as he watched the two hunks make out in their underwear. Their muscles flexed involuntarily, and Gabe couldn't help but notice what a deep shade of pink their nipples were. Clearly, he and PJ had missed something before they walked in on this scene.

Their kisses were passionate, hungry, and from the way their eyes would open occasionally and shoot straight towards him, Gabe knew that they were putting on a show for him. The outlines of their hard cocks had Gabe's own cock throbbing, tenting his basketball shorts.

The older brothers pulled away from each other's mouths with a loud wet smacking of their lips, and before Gabe could say anything, PJ tilted his chin towards him and pressed their lips together. It was their first kiss, and was even more incredible than he had imagined.

It was slow, but Gabe felt more connected to his older brother than he ever had. PJ was holding his hand again, and as their tongues slowly rolled around each other, Gabe found himself inching himself closer and closer, until he was sitting in PJ's lap deepening the kiss.

He moaned when PJ sucked on his bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth before their lips found each other once again.

When PJ pulled away, Beau crawled beside the brothers and leaned forward to kiss Gabe, who sighed into the southern boy's mouth when he felt PJ's lips against his neck. Beau's kisses were longer than PJ's, just as sensuous as they had been the night before. Then Spencer was on the opposite side, pulling him into a series of kisses that had Gabe's heart race accelerating.

He traded kisses between the three older boys, his head spinning when all four of them kissed. It was less of a kiss, and more of all four boys messily moving their tongues around one another, but it was wet, and hot, and had Gabe panting for breath by the time he pulled away.

PJ pulled Gabe's shirt over his head, and laid his younger brother on the floor, taking the right nipple in his mouth while Beau took the left. Gabe arched his back clear off the ground, grabbing at the carpet while his nipples hardened under the tongue ministrations. Beau and PJ were surprisingly in sync, sucking and licking on Gabe's nipples at a nearly identical pace that Gabe writhing on the floor. His ecstasy only skyrocketed when Spencer lifted his right arm and began licking his armpit.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his eyes fell shut as he focused on Spencer's big tongue sliding along his hairless armpits. It was slightly ticklish, and he couldn't help but giggle, but when Spencer planted loud, open-mouthed kisses underneath his arms, Gabe couldn't do anything but moan.

Gabe watched PJ pull own his shorts, leaving him in nothing but a pair of white briefs, white ankle-length socks and sports sneakers. Spencer than crawled to his feet, and slowly undid the laces of his shoes, making him sigh once Spencer pulled them off. But before he could become accustomed to the sensation, Spencer started sucking on his toes, through his socks.

It was embarrassing how turned he was getting, especially with PJ and Beau watching him so intently, stroking his thighs and legs. He never imagined his toes would be a particularly erogenous zone, but the more Spencer sucked on his sock-covered toes, the closer Gabe felt his first orgasm of the day approaching. When Spencer focused on sucking his big toe, Gabe almost lost it.

Then after Spencer pulled off his socks, and started sucking on his bare feet. He gasped when Spencer pressed his feet together, and sucked on both big toes. Pre-cum was streaming from his slit, and when Spencer licked down his soles, Gabe shut his eyes tight. God, he was really going to shoot if Spencer kept this up.

Suddenly two more mouths were on his body. PJ's tongue was licking up and down his shaft, and Beau was tonguing his balls, all through the fabric of his briefs. Gabe's mouth was hanging open, and his toes curled into Spencer's mouth, the muscular hunk sucking on three of his toes harshly while his body spasmed in orgasm.

Gabe had lost count of how many times he had cum over the past couple days, but this one felt like the strongest of all of them. He was more exhausted now than after playing basketball with PJ for an hour. Spencer peeled off his wet briefs, and Gabe felt his face flush with heat as he watched the three older boys lap up his cum from the inside of his briefs, occasionally sharing sloppy kisses to share his seed. Even though he had just popped his nuts, his dick was twitching again. He wanted more.

He ordered all three of them to strip, and Gabe unconsciously licked his lips when he found himself on his knees, in front of three hard dicks.

Beau's filled his mouth the widest, Gabe rolling his big balls in his hand while he sucked on the helmet-head tip. The way Beau cooed and whined his name encouraged Gabe to take Beau into his mouth deeper, slowly inching down until he was at the base of Beau's crotch, eyes watering slightly from the girth in his mouth. He mumbled around Beau's dick, which made the older boy shiver.

He then sucked Spencer, who had the biggest dick of all three older boys. He couldn't even take the whole length in his mouth, deciding to focus on the huge head, swiping his tongue across the slit, and eliciting a steady stream of pre-cum into his mouth. When he looked up and saw Spencer's muscles, glistening with sweat, the hunk smiling down at him, he began bobbing his head even more quickly.

With his PJ's dick in his mouth, Gabe took more care, taking his time to suck and lick on his brother's balls before kissing up and down the long, thin shaft. PJ stroked his hair, making Gabe smile. He stroked the wet length, watching PJ thrust into his closed fist. He liked the idea of making his brother feel this good.

"Gabe, I gotta cum."

Somehow, PJ looked both hot and adorable. Gabe let go of his brother's dick, and allowed all three boys to jerk off. Their muscles tensed, and their expressions filtered through moments of pleasure so strong that it looked like pain.

Their orgasms came one after the other, PJ, then Spencer, then Beau, three hot loads shooting all over his face. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth, unsure of whose cum was going down his throat, but loving the way it tasted. The older boys' cum had a richness that his own didn't, one that made him thirsty for more. And their cum was everywhere: streaking through his fair, trailing down his cheeks and chin, globs of it had even pressed against his nose and lips. By the time they were cleaning up every drop of their seed with their tongues, and pulling him into momentary kisses, Gabe was fully hard again, and his hole was twitching in anticipation.

He laid back on his bed, and spread his legs, attempting to give the sexiest expression he could manage. He felt a little silly, and his embarrassment was propelled after PJ lifted his legs up high enough to expose his hole.

"Ah," he whined the instant he felt PJ's tongue pressing against his pucker.

He covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting PJ to look at him, seeing how much he was enjoying this. But he felt another strong arm pull his own away, and when he looked up, he saw Beau's hole right above his face. Without a second thought, he pressed his tongue upward and began rimming Beau.

Gabe's actions were driven by PJ's, who was slurping at his hole wildly and turning him on beyond belief. When he felt PJ's tongue pressing past his inner walls, he did the same to Beau, who began rolling his hips in a humping motion that had Gabe's heart pounding. He couldn't tell, but from the way PJ was moaning, it sounded like his big brother was getting attention delivered to his own entrance.

Pushing his dick into Beau's hole felt even better than the second time. He wasn't met with as much resistance, and sinking all four inches of his length into the wet heat had Gabe's balls tingling with the promise of his second orgasm. He draped himself over the country hunk, and bent over as far as possible, looking back at PJ with pure need.

Gabe's butt trembled when PJ pushed his dick inside, feeding his entrance inch by inch until his brother was fully sheathed inside him. He was expecting it to be a lot more painful than it was, but other than the slight discomfort that came from the newness of it all, Gabe was able to adjust fairly easily. He knew it was ridiculous to think so deeply into it, but Gabe liked to think the fact that having PJ inside was so easy meant something. The urge to thrust into Beau became even harder after Spencer pushed into PJ, and the four of them were connected in a train.

It was erratic. At times, Gabe would thrust into Beau of his own accord, and other times, PJ's strokes would push him forward. Still, no matter who wasn't rolling the pattern the dual sensations of Beau's inner walls squeezing him, and PJ's dick repeatedly burrowing its way deeper inside his hole had Gabe shaking with pleasure.

Thrusting gradually became more aggressive, predominantly because of Spencer, whose animalistic screwing pushed both PJ and Gabe into their respective partners more roughly. When PJ hit Gabe's spot for the first time, the younger boy was sure he was going to cum in Beau's butt, but he tried to hold off for as long as possible. The feelings that were filling his body were so good that Gabe didn't want them to stop.

He even managed to outlast PJ, but when he felt his brother's fresh seed tunneling through his entrance, Gabe lost it, thrusting into Beau with uncontrollable speed. He could tell from the way Spencer groaned that he reached his peak, PJ whimpering and squirming his way through post-orgasmic shocks. And with a couple tugs on Beau's dick, the southern boy was shooting off on the floor, his accent never so sexy as it was when he moaned "I'm cumming."

* * *

In the bathtub, Gabe had his eyes closed and was trying not to nod off. PJ was behind him, shampooing his hair, and Gabe couldn't help but sink a little deeper into his brother's embrace. His brother's fingers were magic.

His body tensed when PJ poured the bucket of water over his head, effectively clearing out the soap from his hair. A smile spread across his face when PJ reached down and took his hand, their fingers automatically curling until they were holding hands. This was only the beginning of these feelings, and he already felt like he was swimming head-deep in them.

He was going to need a lot of luck. But when PJ nuzzled the back of his neck, Gabe was sure he already had it.

* * *

***sighs***

** Hopefully you didn't get worn down by all the slash. It took a lot to write, but I'm really glad to have the finished product. **

** Thanks so much to everyone who has been patient in waiting for this fic, and I hope it was well worth the wait!**


End file.
